Welcome to sweet Amoris High
by Unicorns poop glitter
Summary: Akira is a singer, not a well known singer, but never the less a singer. She has had to move a lot, her agent says it was to dangerous to stay in one place when you're famous. But lately she has stayed in one place, going to Ouran High, what happens when she has to move away? Will some of the hosts realize they have more than friendly feelings for Akira? No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy! This is just a short little chapter, they will be longer in the future! Also, I just wanna say that I am very excited to be the first to write a cross over for My Candy Love and OHSHC. XD**

_Beep...Beep...BEEP!...BEEP!_

I slammed my alarm clock off then layed down and was planning on going back to sleep, when my machine beeped and my agents voice filled my room.

"Hey Akira! It's Gary calling to remind you, you're current land lord wants you out tonight, so you need to be in your new apartment by tonight! Also, get your papers ready. I have talked to your new principle and trust me, you don't need her on your back! Call me when you settle in your new apartment!" then the machine clicked off.

I groaned sliding off my bed, I grabbed stuff for a shower then headed into my bathroom, I only took a ten minute shower then hopped back out putting on a baby blue sweatshirt on that hung of my shoulders, my favorite jean capris, and my old beat up (but there still my favorite) yellow converse. I then walked to my mirror and brushed through my short (natural) silver hair.

Then I heard my dog, Belle, which is a rough translation for beauty in Italian, she barked at me then stood there wagging her tail.

"hey girl! Do you wanna go for a walk around the neighborhood for the last time in a while?" I cooed, she started running in circles chasing her tail in excitement, she loves walks.

"okay! com on!" I said clipping her leash on then exited the apartment, I locked it then turned, only to come face to face(s) with the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. I sighed heavily.

"what do you two want?" I asked, they smiled brightly at me, a little to brightly for 6:30 am, well, at least for them, they are NOT morning people!

"we wanted to spend as much time with you-"(Kaoru)

"as we could before you moved away!"(Hikaru)

I face palmed '_just one day without the hosts, that's all I need!'_ I thought, then suddenly the twins were right in my face again.

"are you taking Belle on a walk?" they asked in unison, I hesitantly nodded.

"then we'll come with!" they chanted happily.

"fine, but go change out of those uniforms! We don't need fan-girls around! And if there are any I'm ditching you!" I said.

"we thought you would say that, so we brought some normal weekend clothes!" Hikaru said pulling out an outfit made up of B-ball shorts, normal ten-a-shoes, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt, it was the same for both of them, but different colors.

"okay, go get dressed!" I said unlocking my apartment again, I was about to close it before I realized they could get into my room. I stopped closing it and walked over to my room, locking it with my other key.

"Hey! Don't you trust us Akira!" the twins said in mock hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"just get dressed!"

**Okay so that was really just a little pre-view, but I'll try to write soon! bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry I haven't really gone on Fanfiction a lot recently, but I'm on now and I am going to write a new chapter! Yay! Anyway, I'm writing this from random idea's from my head so it may not be that good, but no matter how bad it is, no flames! Okay, enjoy! ;)**

_**Akira's POV**_

We walked down to the park ( A/N: Akira and the twins, just a little reminder) where I was very unpleasantly greeted by the other hosts.

"Aki-chan! You finally came! Look at all the cute little puppies!" Honey yelled running up to me and the twins.

"hello Honey, and yes, I agree, the puppies are very cute!" I said smiling down at the small senior in front of me.

Then Belle barked loudly, catching my attention, I looked over to her and saw the dog she always plays with, I unhooked her leash and she and the other dog ran off, chasing each other and doing other dog stuff.

"So, any special reason you guys wanted to hang out with me today?" I asked, turning my attention back to the hosts.

"Kyoya informed us that you're moving away to a different school, called 'Sweet Amoris High'! Why didn't you tell us! And if not all of us then why not Daddy at least!" Tamaki exclaimed with tears in his eye, Haruhi tried comforting him, they were sort of a item now.

"well, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you were gonna be sad and I can't stand any emotion other than anger and happiness. Plus, its not like I was just going to forget about you guys. I have plans to stay in touch." I said.

"and by the way, thanks for telling them Kyoya! I think i'll miss going to miss you least of all." I said, he smirked.

"well, I am going to miss you" Kyoya said in all seriousness. All the hosts, and me, stared at him with wide eyes and mouths agape. He just grumbled something incoherent and went back to writing in his little black notepad.

It was kind of awkward for about ten minutes then my watch started beeping. I quickly turned it off.

"why did your watch just beep, got plans?" Hikaru asked with an evil grin on his face, I tried to keep my expression calm but failed.

"yes, I have to gettomyjob" I said as if it was one word.

"what? I missed that." Karou said, his face showed that he really didn't know what I said.

"I'm not repeating it. Belle!" I called to change the subject, I know what your thinking "why are you so embarrassed about having a job?" well, I'm not, I just don't want to have the hosts constantly bug me when I'm working. I hooked Belle's leash on and turned and left the park.

**I'm such a sexy line that you can't see what happens in the next hour because you can't take your eyes off me!**

I sighed when I got back in the kitchen. The hosts had followed me here and were ordering lunch, I work at a little cafe run by a close friend, me and my co-workers are pretty good friends and the chef is also the owner, how many people can say they own it and work in it?

I am the baker, I make the dough for biscuits and I make brownies and all that other stuff that has to do with baking.

"Akira! Table 6!" Chef yelled back into the little room I work in. I ran and got the waters for table 6, balancing the tray on one hand and holding my little booklet for orders in the other. When I got to table 6 I found that it was the hosts... no comment. I placed the waters down for each of them.

"what can I get you?" I asked, they all told me what they wanted and I was going to leave when they decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Akira! Is it fun working here? I mean you obviously want to be a famous singer one day but is um... doing whatever you do fun?" Honey asked very excited and anxious to hear my answer.

"yeah, I guess, I'm the baker, by the way. And I have always liked cooking, it's fun." I said.

"hey, maybe I should work here!" Tamaki exclaimed. I felt my eyes go wide.

"N-"

"Akira! We need more biscuits!" Chef yelled cutting me off, I quickly ran back to my work station.

_ hours later

"good work today Akira, you get the tips today, Emma got 'em last" Chef said, I offered to clean up after my shift, I knew the hosts were waiting outside and wanted some time to myself, even if I had to clean dirty dishes.

"thanks Che-"

"Donald" he said.

"um, Donald, but I should be thanking you for the job." I said, he chuckled lightly.

"If I didn't I would have been stuck with someone who didn't know the first thing about baking." he said. When I signed up, there was another girl there, Amber, I'm pretty sure she only needed the money, cause she didn't even know how to turn the oven on.

"well, I guess its just a win win situation" I said, we laughed.

"lock up when your done." he said then exited the building. I headed back into the kitchen and started cleaning. I heard a faint tapping on the window and went to see what it was, it was one of my co-workers. I think his name was Castiel, I'm pretty sure he took orders and served food, but that's only when I didn't , I unlocked the door and stood in the doorway.

"you forget something?" I asked.

"no but these guys have been bugging me since my shift was over asking for you." he said pointing to the hosts and smirking. I sighed and hung my head in defeat, now there was no way of avoiding them.

"I told you guys to leave already" I said stepping all the way out of the cafe, making sure I had the keys.

"but we didn't want you to walk home alone in the dark! It's scary! And there are bad bad boys who will do very bad things to pretty girls! an-and daddy wanted to make sure you got home safe!" Tamaki exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

"daddy?" Castiel asked from behind me in a very amused voice, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"why are you still here?" I questioned turning to look at him.

"because this is very amusing." he said still watching, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the hosts.

"listen, if you want to help go take the rest of my stuff in my apartment and take it to my new one, and only Haruhi can go in my room!" I said, there were some very loud complaints from the twins.

"you two are sick, I have to clean up, now go!" I said shoeing them off with my hand.

"okay! come on men!" Tamaki said in a very orderly tone. I headed back in side, Castiel followed.

"you need something?" I asked heading to the sink in the kitchen and starting the water up again.

"well, that guys right you know, there are some very bad bad boys out there." he said slightly mocking what Tamaki said, I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, and I know how to defend myself" you have to when your an uprising star, Gary also taught me that.

"oh yeah, and how do you know your fighting style works on everyone?" he questioned, and I saw him smirking from the corner of my eyes. I turned around fully, now facing him, with a straight face.

"I can beat one of the best fighters in all Japan." I said, his eyes widened, but only for a second, then he put his mask back on.

"yeah, right, and pigs fly." he said, I turned back to the dishes.

"well, maybe ill be able to show you it's the truth sometime." I said, now I was smirking.

_ Half an hour later.

Castiel stayed with me till I was done cleaning and I grabbed the tips, $75.64, nice! Then as we were exiting the cafe the hosts pull up in the limo, I can't help but look to see Castiel's reaction, he was scowling and grumbling something about 'stupid rich people'. I stifled a laugh.

"Akira! We dropped your stuff of at your apartment!"

"and I made sure no one went in your room!" Harhui yelled from somewhere deeper in the limo.

"thanks Haruhi! Wherever you are!" I said, I could hear her laugh.

"and what about Belle, what did you do with her?" I asked, the hosts faces went pale.

"you left her! The inspector is fumigating that room, in"-I check my watch-"ten minutes!" I yelled, I started running toward my apartment, it would take longer to drive. I kept glancing at my watch, 9...8...7. I got to my apartment with five minutes to spare, and the twins limo was nowhere in sight, Castiel had probably just left.

I sighed in relief and started to catch my breath, then I heard pounding from the stairs, surprisingly it was Castiel, he wasn't even breathing very hard.

"what are you doing here?" I asked with a surprised tone in my voice, he smirked.

"I can tell your dogs important to you, if you didn't get here in time then I figured you would need someone around to comfort you, and those guys don't seem like the kind of people to do it. Plus, what are friends for." he said smirking down at me, now that he was closer it felt like he was towering over me.

"um, 1) we're more of acquaintances than friends 2) you have friends?" I asked, he chuckled slightly, I rolled my eyes and unlocked my apartment. Belle tackled me to the ground and licked my face, she is a st. Bernard, for those of you who want to know. I was laughed when she licked my ear, tickling me.

"okay, enough." I said pushing her nose away, she then noticed Castiel and growled at him.

"no, no, no, Castiel good" I told her pointing to him, she stopped growling but I could tell she didn't like him from how she wouldn't stop glancing at him now and then, I sighed.

"well, thanks for-"

_**Beeeeep!**_** beep!**

Me and Castiel turned to see the twins limo pull up.

"come on Akira!" the twins yelled in unison, I shuddered.

"I will never get used to that. Thanks for being here for me" I said.

He nodded.

"Akira!" they yelled again.

"coming!" I yelled back.

"I'll see you at work! And possibly school, if you go to Sweet Amoris!" I said to Castiel then ran and got into the twin's limo.

**Okay I hope you liked it, I know I did, please no flames! None at all! And I don't know if the fumigating airs are poison to dogs or not but i'm sure it isn't good for them!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't written for this story in a long time! But here you go! I'll try to make it as long as possible! Enjoy!**

Akira's POV

I woke to the chirping of birds outside my window, it was 6:30 in the morning, I groaned but go up. I brushed my teeth and took a shower then put on some capris, a black tank top that says " I'm not crazy and my imaginary friends can prove it!" in purple and white and in multiple types of font. And finally a grey pair of converse. I brushed through my hair quickly and then went and fed Belle.

That's when my good day ended because I then got a knock on my door, I unlocked my door and came face to face with the whole Host club.

"good morning Akira!" Honey said to happy for the morning, Kyoya seemed to think so to.

"why are you here? Don't you have school today?" I questioned my voice still groggy but you could still hear the upset tone.

"actually, the chairman said that we should help you adapt to your new school, he really liked you and wants you to have a good year at Sweet Amoris High." Kyoya informed me, I rolled my eyes.

"okay, but I'm not riding in your limo" I said letting them in, they went and sat in my living room, I closed the door and went to the kitchen. I got a bowl of cheerios and put slices of banana in it. I quickly ate it and looked at the clock, 7:00, school starts at 7:30.

I walked out into the living room and grabbed my bag only to see Belle growling at the twins.

"what did you two do?" I asked annoyed.

"well, you see-" Belle barked shutting them up, then I realized how close they were to my bedroom.

"you sick perverts!" I yelled, they sighed as I closed and locked my bedroom door, Belle stopped growling and I gave her a treat.

"okay, I have half an hour to get to school! Bye!" I said, I grabbed my skateboard and slipped on my helmet. I took Belle with me and she pulled me along behind her, I had to steer the board though. Belle knocked down a man while he was walking and texting.

"sorry! Can't stop!" I said and he waved, I hope he was saying it was fine. I turned my attention back to the sidewalk and Belle was heading towards the busy street, soon we were weaving through cars.

"Belle!" I yelled/screamed. We got to the other side safely only to run into another guy, this time I fell though.

"ow!" I whined.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going!" A male voice said. I opened my eyes and his hand was held out.

"no, it's my fault, I have been trying to teach my dog to be more aware when she is pulling me around." I said taking his hand, I stood and brushed myself off.

"I'm Nathaniel, I've never seen you before." He said, I looked up, he was pretty hansom. He had a white button up shirt on and a blue tie, he had messy blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"I'm new around here, I'm Akira." I said holding my hand out to him, he shook it.

"you must be the new student! I'm the student counsel president, nice to meet you Akira!" He said smiling. I looked to my watch, 7:15.

"we have fifteen minutes better hurry!" I said, he nodded.

"Akira! Are you hurt!?" Tamaki's voice came out of nowhere, I looked to see the limo parked by the curb.

"No! Now leave me alone! I said I wanna go to school myself!" I nearly yelled. Tamaki looked on the verge of tears.

"it's not gonna work this time Tamaki! Bye! See you later Nathaniel!" I said and hoped back onto my skate board. I made it to school in five minutes, perfect! I picked up my skate board and took off my helmet.

"hey! No dogs in school!" an older lady yelled walking up to me, she must be the principle.

"I'm sorry, at my old school we could have our dogs during passing time and in the morning, I'm the new student!" I said hopping she would let me off the hook, her whole attitude changed.

"well, that's alright, but only today! You will need to keep her outside though!" she said trying to be a little strict though. I let Belle off her leash.

"stay around here!" I said to her, she is really well trained. I walked into the school only to be stopped by the host club.

"Akira!" Tamaki called out pulling Haruhi along. I face palmed, why couldn't I have lost them back where they parked!?

"yes Tamaki?" I asked annoyed.

"we are here to make this easier for you! Why did you yell at us back there?" he asked on the verge of tears mimicking Honey's face. People around us were gawking as the rest of the hosts walked up.

"I never said I wanted you to come" I said, I've had enough of this nonsense!

"that's because your to kind! Come on! Let's find the student counsel room!" Tamaki said pulling me behind him.

"hi Haruhi! How is your day going?" I asked casually.

"same as usual, but me and Tamaki are going out tonight" she said blushing. I smiled, Haruhi is really cute when she blushes. I mean in a kid like cute! Get your head out of the gutters!

"I hope you have fun tonight!" I said happily. She smiled greatfully. Tamaki stopped for a moment and looked around, we were lost...

"great job Tamaki! Now how are we supposed to find out where my class is!" I yelled at him.

"you lost?" someone asked from behind me, I turned and saw Castiel.

"oh, hi" I said smiling sheepishly.

"hi" he said.

"you wouldn't happen to know the location of the student counsel room would you?" I asked, he smirked.

"it's down stairs" he said, I glared at Tamaki.

"you went up stairs! Were you even looking?" I questioned, he laughed awkwardly and I face palmed again.

"why did I ever have to meet you people! I just wanted to study! I didn't want to be in the host club!" I was acting and pretending to cry.

"Tamaki? Why is Akira crying?" Kyoya asked with his ice cold tone, Haruhi was pretending to cry to now, we both never wanted to join the host club.

"What! I didn't! It wasn't!" Tamaki was stuttering, I couldn't help it, I started to laugh and so did Haruhi.

"y-you fell f-for it!" I said on the floor laughing now.

"Haruhi! How could you do that?!" Tamaki said almost crying now, Haruhi and me just continued laughing. The hosts seemed a little irritated.

"right, well I'll be leaving" Castiel said, I hoped up.

"wait! We actually do need help finding the student counsel room" I said, he smirked.

"okay, then follow me" he said and we did just that.

-five minutes later

"thanks Catiel! See you later!" I said and he walked off. We entered the student counsel room and Nathaniel was there.

"hey Nat!" I said, it was easier than saying Nathaniel.

"hello Akira, do you have your registration form?" he asked, I took it out and handed it to him.

"your missing a few things" he said.

"are you sure?" I asked, he nodded.

"you need a student card and there is a 20 dollar fee" he said, I sighed.

"it's cheaper than Ouran I suppose" I said, I handed him 20 dollars.

"I'll be back later with a student ID" I said and we left.

"now, where can I find an ID" I asked my self and so we went searching...

**I know it's short! I just don't find this story very interesting anymore! Please R&R if you want me to continue! Bye!**


End file.
